OS Je ne suis pas mort, dinons ensemble (Sherene)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Alors que l’inactivité soudaine du blog du Dr John Watson génère de nombreuses questions sans réponses chez Irène Adler, les gris titres des journaux à scandales viennent bouleverser son quotidien, mais Sherlock n’a pas dit son dernier mot...


**Un court One Shot sur un de mes SHIP favoris. Je ne peux le faire sur mon portable, Mais je dédie ce texte à Emma mon petit dodo en espérant que ça te plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture (Si quelqu'un à part toi lit ça xD )**

 _Alors que l'inactivité de John sur son site génère de nombreuses questions chez Irène Adler, la nouvelle du décès d'un vieil ami vient faire voler en éclat toutes ses certitudes._

Irène Adler était tranquillement installée dans son salon, sirotant une tasse d'un thé exotique peu commun, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur se dévoilant derrière son immense baie vitrée. Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement longs et ennuyeux, pour diverses raisons qu'elle aurait pu relier directement à son travail et à la platitude de sa vie, Mais qu'elle savait représentées par une tout autre chose.

Le blog du Docteur John Watson.

Øh bien sûr, dit comme cela il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, Irène Adler ne pouvait qu'admettre ce qui sautait aux yeux de tous, et aux sien, à son plus grand malheur. Depuis des mois maintenant, des jours et des jours qu'elle ne comptait plus, elle suivait ardemment le très célèbre blog du Dr Watson, elle suivait surtout les aventures quotidiennes de la vie d'un homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir de nouveau, et dont elle ne pourrait jamais faire partie.

On aurait put en dire qu'elle avait le cœur brisé mais il n'en était rien, elle était simplement fascinée comme au premier regard échangé, et un peu mélancolique aussi. Chaque fois que le Nom du détective était évoqué, les chaleureux souvenirs de leur seule et unique nuit commune et (très) mouvementée à Karachi lui revenait en mémoire.

Øh Oui, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette nuit là où elle avait frôlée la mort puis littéralement monté, voir même baisé Sherlock Holmes. Et dire qu'il n'en avait rien fait de même en retour serait un piètre mensonge.

Mais les choses étaient ce quelles étaient, et le fameux blog où elle pouvait chaque jour découvrir de nouvelles rocambolesques mésaventures, demeurait longuement et désespérément vide. Il ne s'y passait plus rien, plus rien du tout, et ce calme Soudain dans la vie de deux hommes comme le détective et son acolyte était aussi alarmant qu'inhabituel.

La voila la vérité d'Irene Adler, elle s'inquiétait. De qui, de Quoi, la question resterait en suspend, car pour le moment elle ne parvenait (et ne le voulait) pas à mettre de mots dessus.

Elle était donc là, comme la journée précédente, assise dans son élégant fauteuil de cuir, le téléphone bien en main, à attendre des nouvelles. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs fort naïve de se comporter ainsi, comme une adolescente en quête de vérité. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, car même Si en apparence elle gardait le masque froid et calculateur de La Femme, son fort intérieur bouillonnait et tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables concernant ce silence se machinaient en elle à lui en donner des sueur froides.

\- madame ?

Irène quitta ses sombres pensées et tourna lentement la tête vers la vieille Femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- le courrier est arrivé.

Irène se leva gracieusement, et d'une démarche féline rejoignit sa domestique. Elle récupéra les documents du facteur et la congédia avant de faire volte face et de se remettre en marche vers son fauteuil. Alors qu'elle ne passait qu'un bref coup d'œil sur les courriers de factures et toutes ces autres futilités, son regard se figea brusquement sur les gros titres du journal de la presse à scandales.

"Sherlock Holmes se suicide après le scandale de ses mensonges"

Sherlock Holmes se suicide.

Suicide.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait put calculer Quoi que ce soit la tasse en ivoire qu'elle tenait se fracassa sur le sol à ses pieds et ses mains se mettaient à trembler dangereusement. Une peur affreuse qu'elle n'aurait su décrire se mit à brûler en elle, alors qu'elle comprenait petit à petit. Mais cela ne se pouvait, Sherlock ne pouvait être mort.

Jamais il ne se serait suicidé, ça elle en était sûre. Bon sang, cet homme était d'une fierté Si assommante que le simple fait de relier sa personne à un suicide devenait une insulte à son Nom. Il était imbu de lui même, suffisant à n'en plus finir. Non, ça ne se pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Bien qu'elle ne le calcula pas de suite, son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qui lui aurait permis de falsifier sa mort, puisque de toute évidence il était toujours vivant. Mais il y eut autre chose qui la surprit presque autant que cela ne le fit pas. Une larme, grosse et chaude roulait contre sa joue. Puis une autre, sur la seconde. Silencieuses.

Cela lui fit étrange, elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, tellement qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois. Mais pour Sherlock Holmes, elle pouvait se le permettre après tout. Très lentement son corps retomba mollement dans son fauteuil en cuir, et le salon dans lequel elle se trouvait semblait avoir perdu toute sa luminosité et ses couleurs.

D'un geste sec elle balança le journal sur le sol et attrapa son téléphone portable. Elle ouvrit la page de ses contacts et sélectionna celui en tête de liste. Pour tenter de combler le vide qui se creusait dans sa poitrine, elle tapa de ses doigts tremblants puis cliqua sur envoyer.

"Vous êtes un salaud"

Puis elle serra le petit appareil à s'en briser les doigts, ne s'attendant à aucune réponse, et une colère sans pareille s'emparant de son être. Elle ne se savait pas capable d'exprimer autant d'émotions ainsi, elle ne se savait même pas capable de pouvoir encore pleurer.

Et elle ne se crut pas capable de pouvoir un jour sourire de nouveau avant qu'un bref tintement sonore ne fasse voler en éclat son souffle court et sauter les battements de son cœur.

"Je sais.

Je ne suis pas mort, dînons ensemble.

S.H"


End file.
